


Fighting For Freedom Teaser (Wrench Duel - Vs. Ratchet & Clank/Vs. Robin)

by Flowerstar



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game), Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Log, Dream diary log, Even heroes need saving, First Person Perspective, Gen, Lombax (and Robot) vs. human, Mechanic vs. mechanic, OmniWrench vs. Wrench, Secret identity with mysterious origins, Slumber journal, Slumber journal log, Slumber log, Story with darker undertones, Wrench duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerstar/pseuds/Flowerstar
Summary: Set after Ratchet & Clank (2016) and Ratchet & Clank Movie. Based on a dream diary log. Ratchet and Clank travelled to Robin’s planet on behalf of the Galactic Rangers for a recon trip. Once there they were captured by One Concern for eavesdropping on them mining for Ivory. Agent Black approached the duo with a proposition. In exchange for sparing their lives and for fixing their spaceship, she offers Ratchet to work for the organisation as a registered mechanic (and as a Bastion Elite soldier on the side). If they refuse, they’re sentenced to Penance. Been given no choice, they reluctantly accepted while Ratchet assumes the alias, “Ryan Nebula”, to hide his identity. Written in Ratchet’s perspective. AU.





	Fighting For Freedom Teaser (Wrench Duel - Vs. Ratchet & Clank/Vs. Robin)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Bet you didn’t expect me to abruptly rise from beyond the grave, huh? Before you welcome me back with open arms, I bet I have so much to answer for in terms of my sudden disappearance.
> 
> Just hear me out. I don’t have the motivation and the energy to read and write fanfictions as much as I used to since my passion lies in new hobbies and interests now such as the Ratchet & Clank series, other non-Nintendo platformers, indie video games, cosplay and dabbling in freelance journalism and blogging. As much as it pains me to admit it but writing and reading fanfictions is a thing of the past for me. Age is also partly the reason why I haven’t written any fanfictions in a couple of years. To make matters worse, my back really hurts and I don’t know how much I can keep this up. These are the things I’ve gotten up to in the past few years. 
> 
> If you put two and two together, you realise I’ve actually lost interest in Mario, Kirby, Animal Crossing and anything related to Nintendo as of 2014. The breaking point/the last straw occurred in 2017 or last year, I think. My Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks The Internet article I wrote exclusively for the Film Stories magazine would explain everything that has transpired. If you play the same handful of franchises over and over again, it will reach to the point where you’re burnt out. Once you get a taste of something new or different, the more you crave of it until you no longer have a passion for something old. If you don’t have a passion for something old, it’s best you should move on to pastures anew and open up a new chapter in this book of life. Playing the same Nintendo drivel for 20 or 21 years since 1997 can do that to a person. 
> 
> Regarding my readers who haven’t played Iconoclasts, bear in mind Robin is a silent protagonist.
> 
> If this story is a game and this is from Robin’s perspective, I’d treat Ratchet and Clank as mini-bosses. For those of you who played PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale back then, this is the second time Ratchet and Clank serve as mini-bosses/mid-bosses (unless you count Everybody’s Golf 4/Hot Shots Golf Fore as the first time, seeing as you must tee off against Ratchet during the VS Character mode). 
> 
> If you like what you see or read and you’ll like to keep up to date, I suggest you follow me on Twitter: xFlowerstarx (my main Twitter account/handle) and xCosmicStarx (my back-up Twitter account/handle).
> 
> Unfortunately, I hate to burst your bubble but I only returned to my fanfiction roots to make something special to commemorate Iconoclasts’ first anniversary. Therefore, 23rd January marked the game’s 1st anniversary. Unluckily for me, I didn’t manage to finish working on the story just in time for said anniversary. But it’s better late than never. I never thought I’d be the person to pull a Girls Aloud or an S Club 7. In other words, making a hyped-up, grand comeback (release singles and a greatest hits album and embark on a nationwide tour, in Girls Aloud and S Club 7’s case) and then up and leave again. 
> 
> However, this doesn’t mean it will be the last of me, seeing as I have an ace up my sleeve hopefully in the future. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. But I can’t promise anything I’ll be back again. It depends on if my fanfiction writing ‘career’ have run its course or not.
> 
> Happy bleated 1st anniversary, Iconoclasts!

You might be wondering how Clank and I winded up in this mess.

My name is Ratchet. I’m a Lombax and I’m one-fifth (Captain Qwark is currently incarcerated because of his betrayal) of the Galactic Rangers. The Galactic Rangers is a team of intergalactic heroes, kicking interstellar butt, taking names and maintaining the peace across the cosmos, coupled with the fact we have the power to arrest evildoers on a daily basis. It’s like as if we’re a police force. A hero’s work is never done. When I’m not occupied with saving the universe, Clank assists me in helping my friend, Grim, with mechanic work and providing Proton Scrubs to every hovercar in the Solana Galaxy.

It’s a day like no other. Not much has happened after the defeat of Chairman Drek and Dr. Nefarious, Clank and I made our way to the Hall of Heroes in Aleero City upon receiving a call from Elaris. Once we arrived at the Galactic Ranger home base, she appointed us as ambassadors and sent us on a mission to an unknown planet to gather information and report to the headquarters.

Of course, we obliged and we rushed to the armoury to gear up (no pun intended) for our mission just in case the inhabitants are dangerous. You’ll never know what you’ll encounter on an unnamed, unknown planet.

Once we’re done packing up the essentials such as our arsenal and a Hologuise, I fired up my Class-G Star Jumper spaceship before we blasted off into outer space, leaving Planet Kerwan’s atmosphere.

I had a gut feeling it will take more than a while before we reach our destination so I engaged the gravimetric warp drive. When we exited the warp drive, we’re within minutes of approaching the unfamiliar planet. As our spacecraft drifted over the moon’s atmosphere, we can barely make out the strange activity which is occurring on the surface.

As the saying goes, “Curiosity kills the Lombax”. Despite Clank warning me of the consequences of trespassing on the inhabitants’ property, I can’t help myself but become curious. And with that, we settled our starship down and disembarked. We hid from rock to rock as the source of the noise becomes increasingly clear and deafening with every step I make.

In spite of us keeping our voices low, little did we know we were somehow caught red-handed as every soldier surrounded us in a circle, holding us at gunpoint.

At this moment, I did what anyone did. I kicked my Lombax instincts into high gear. Clank and I stuck to what we do best, kicking intergalactic butt and taking names, leaving explosions in our wake. This is easier said then done but sadly, this isn’t the case for us this time. When we took out a good number of the goons, more come rushing in, making a beeline towards us enmasse. I’ve used everything I had at them; my ever-increasing arsenal of high-tech weaponry and gadgets, my wrench abilities and relying on my best buddy’s strategic tactics and my natural cat-like agility. They fired their artillery at us so I did the same to them; the same goes for evading their attacks. Nothing seems to faze them or make a dent on their health. A lot have happened within a span of numerous hours and the scuffle carried on for what seemed like another countless hours on end. To sum up our current situation, we’re fighting a losing battle as much as I hate to admit it. We have taken on Chairman Drek and Dr. Nefarious’ armies before so I don’t understand why our methods are in vain this time.

Regardless of the impossible odds, our days are numbered as we soon find ourselves caught with no means of escape whilst one of the soldiers held my hands and arms behind my back. Needless to say, we’re screwed.

A scary woman introduced herself as Agent Black when she approached us before she proposed a proposition to us. She asked us to work for her and her organisation known as One Concern as a registered mechanic (and a Bastion Elite soldier on the side) in exchange for them sparing our lives. ‘Course I refused and she threatened to sentence us to Penance. I don’t know what it means but something tells me it spells certain doom.

Given no choice, I submitted to her will. That being said, she commanded all of the troops to loosen their grip on me before she ushered Clank and I to follow her. As she explains, she offered me files on the runaway rebels (which consists of Robin, Mina and Elro) and keys to an apartment in City One. According to her, all of the Bastion Elite units live in this city, said city is free from Penance and it’s ruled under Mother, who is the figurehead of One Concern and Royal (the heir to One Concern and Mother’s son)’s mum. Not only that, but she briefed us in on the rules such as non-registered mechanics are considered to be illegal, taking on mechanics as a hobby is forbidden and attempting to defy the organisation will result in Penance.

During our time with One Concern, I assume my alias, “Ryan Nebula”, to hide my true identity. Heck, my partner addresses me as “Ryan” just to be safe. My real name isn’t the only thing I kept a secret. Clank and I agreed to never reveal our space-age technology (especially when I can withdraw any of my weapons out of hammerspace), our home galaxy, our home planet and our space heroics accomplishments to anyone. If our origins fall into the wrong hands, there is no telling what One Concern will do to our galaxy and possibly, the universe.

When we arrived at One Concern West the next day for our first day of work, Agent Black encountered us at the doorway and issued one of the troops to show us the armoury. Once there, I tried out a custom-made armour. It didn’t take me long to notice a nut at the back, identical to the one at the back of my harness. The armour looks so different from my Protosuit. Apparently, the armour is tailored to my liking with my close chum and I in mind. Once I tried it on, it’s like as if I’m a whole new other person. The instant I finished, the soldier handed me a gun.

As soon as I received the firearm, I inspected it while I caress around it with my fingers and flip it over constantly before I started to play around with it. It soon reached to the point where I twirled it around with one finger before I aim it in every direction, pretending to line up my shots whilst I yelled out a couple of random one-liners. Whenever I purchase a new weapon from a Gadgetron vendor, I tend to mess around with them for a bit as if they are new toys. Although, I got carried away when the soldier gave me a funny look. One look at him caused me to sheepishly deposit my new weapon into one of the holsters.

Fast forward to now, Clank and I are travelling through the headquarters with him strapped to my back. Ever since our captivity, we’ve endured the same song and dance: wake up, experience our daily breakfast routine, gear up, board a train to our workplace from City One and touch down at our destination to undertake my jobs as a registered mechanic or patrolling the building as an armed soldier.

I didn’t use my ridiculously overpowered, futuristic arsenal in combat lest One Concern becomes suspicious of us and as I looked around me, I noticed there are surveillance cameras all over the headquarters watching our every move. What I’m allowed to use is my new firearm, my grenades, my abilities and a temporary energy shield/forcefield. As long as I’m wearing the armour, I have these abilities at my disposal.

“ _Attention, all units! The fugitives, Robin, Mina and Elro, have infiltrated One Concern West! They are located in one of the sectors! Move in and intercept!_ ” The authoritative voice of my commanding officer blared out of my communication gadget.

“Roger that. Ryan Nebula maintaining radio silence.” I held a portable communicating device towards my mouth before I pushed a button to end the conversation between my commanding officer and I.

My ears instantly perked up and twitched as I glanced at my first and close friend over my shoulder. “I have thoroughly scanned this building. According to my internal coordinates, I detect one organic life form within this vicinity around the corner.”

“Whoever it is, he or she’s gonna get wrenched.”

As we rounded the corner and entered the next doorway, we stepped into another corridor. Unlike the previous corridor, both sides were lined with numerous dark pillars with the One Concern insignia imprinted on them, a sequence of red ceiling lamps hanging above us, a row of white plant vases with a mixture of light and dark green plants or leaves growing inside of them and a light grey-purplish floor beneath us. Outside, the scenery is battered by a snowstorm and eternally blanketed in perpetual snow.

“I don’t know, pal. I don’t know how I feel about killing these fugitives on sight.” I lowered my voice until it is barely a whisper, concerned for our reputations as intergalactic heroes and esteemed members of the Galactic Rangers. A criminal record doesn’t bode well for us. Murdering innocent people defeats the whole purpose of being a hero. “Even if they committed sins. It’s against our nature.”

Normally, I expect Clank to be the voice of reason and always be the type of sentient being to know what is best for us or speak his mind. Unfortunately, his voice sounds defeated and sombrely. “I am afraid we have no choice in the matter, Ryan. If we refuse to comply to the rules One Concern issued to us, we will be terminated.”

“I figured as much that Penance leads to death.”

As we made our way down the corridor, I spotted a silhouette in the distance. When said silhouette begin to take several steps in our direction, it started to take shape as I managed to make out the details.

“The jig is up! Halt in the name of One Concern! You’ll never advance any further beyond this point!” I withdrew my firearm from one of the holsters, holding the person at gunpoint whilst my fingers delicately felt around the trigger.

While I observed her from head to toe, I suddenly came to the realisation the person is actually one of the criminals as I did a double take. Her physique fits the description on the file! “Hey! You’re the rogue mechanic on the loose!”

I felt my weight lighten as Clank removed himself from the back of my armour and dropped to the ground with an aptly ‘ _ **clank**_ ’ sound, walking around me to stand beside me. “On behalf of One Concern, you are charged with utilising unauthorised tools, undertaking an occupation as an unregistered mechanic, eliminating—”

Before my robotic partner could finish his sentence, I can’t help myself but chuckle light-heartedly at his attempt to enforce the relegations on our interloper. “I think she gets the message, pal.”

“In short, cease and desist your illegal offences and please surrender quietly, Miss Robin.”

Despite our threats, she continued to refrain from speaking to us even as she maintained her lively, bubbly stance, her ponytail and her arms and hands bounced up and down repeatedly with every movement.

“You’re not much of a talker, are you? I see you’re the strong, silent type.” I raised an eyebrow, taking notice of Robin’s apparent mute attitude. It’s evident she prefers to communicate through her emotions, feelings and actions rather than verbally.

In response, she puffed up her chest while she balled her hands into clenched fists and she stood her ground in defiance. It looks like she means business and she isn’t afraid to take any rubbish from anyone.

“Oh, do you wanna fight, huh? I see it how it is.” I laughed in a scoffing fashion, mocking at her pathetic attempt to prepare herself for a battle.

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get!” I deposited my gun into one of my holsters before I motioned my hand, beckoning Robin with the intention of issuing a challenge to her. “Bring it! Now you’ll see what a _**REAL**_ mechanic can do.”

As I hollered these last two words to signify the confrontation commencing, Clank jumped to the back of my armour. He attached himself to the bolt while he retracted his arms, hands and legs into his body, reverting back to his backpack-like state.

With a battle cry, I brandished my favourite weapon of choice and my signature melee weapon, my OmniWrench, and begin charging at Robin, who in turn did the same, minus the screaming. The instant we are inches within reach, our wrenches clashed at once.

OmniWrench versus wrench… Mechanic versus mechanic… Lombax (and robot) versus human (I knew the name of the species the instant Agent Black corrected me upon arrival on the planet’s moon. I initially assumed they are deformed Markazians but I stand corrected)… you get the picture.

_**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!** _

A symphony of clanging reverberated through the corridor as we exchanged blows, forward thrusts, parries, deflects and swings. Occasionally, Clank provided me with advice and alerts of incoming attacks. I can always count on him to have my back, both literally and metaphorically.

“Why… won’t… you… ever… give… up?!” I shouted with a strained voice in between blows. With every blow I delivered, she returned identical attacks. _Damn! She won’t let up!_

As we carried on exchanging a combination of blows, parrying and deflecting swings, there are times when either of us is pushing our wrenches towards each other with the intention of throwing us off balance.

_Son of a Qwark! Fighting her is almost just like fighting against myself. Am I fighting a mirror or a counterpart? She nearly have the same wrench abilities as I do!_

Suffice it to say, one of the biggest and hardest challenges I faced so far is dukeing it out with someone with unmatched mechanic expertise that rivals mine. She is already proving to be a formidable opponent.

Before I could dive deep into my enemy to figure out her weakness, my best friend immediately barked out instructions for me to evade her attacks. “On your left, Ryan. Now your right!”

Upon hearing Clank’s alarmed cries, I parried Robin’s attacks in time or rhythm with her left and right swings as I tried to sustain my momentum.

“It’s gonna take a whole lot more than mechanic skills to bypass us!” I responded with the Multi-Strike move. I swung two broad swings in succession, followed by me turning around and using my momentum to deliver a stronger and faster blow. Just as I suspected as my assaults had no effect on her. In other words, it resulted in my adversary to counter my attacks by spinning her wrench to deflect them.

Despite the setback, I carried on exploring all methods of outsmarting her, even if it means resorting to using every wrench ability such as the Multi-Strike, Comet-Strike and Hyper-Strike capabilities. “Try dodging this!”

Upon bellowing these words, I crouched down and performed the Comet-Strike move, which shares the same mechanics and abilities with a boomerang. I expected my wrench to make its way back to me but little did I know my opponent have a trick up her sleeve.

_**WHACK!!** _

As soon as my wrench is about to strike on impact, Robin counteracted with a swing of her wrench (in a similar fashion to how she deflects projectiles from enemy fire), deflecting the arc from the OmniWrench, sending it flying in the process.

“My wrench!” I gasped, witnessing my weapon spinning out of control like a cartwheel while it’s airborne and beyond my reach.

This caused me to chase after my soaring wrench. Using the distraction to her advantage, Robin advanced on my best friend and I. Luckily, I tracked down my wrench and I immediately blocked the attack just in the nick of time before she had the chance to clock me over the head.

While Robin and I continued to wage war, we started to circle each other, anticipating one another’s next move and neither of us is showing fatigue. Though, this isn’t the case when I feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I breathed heavily. We carried on moving in a circle until it reaches to the point where we brought our movements to a halt and stopped at our same positions. With every attack and everything I threw at her, the more my stamina falters and my endurance depletes with each passing minute by the second.

 _I can’t keep this up forever! If she doesn’t kill me first, exhaustion will! C’mon! Think, Ratchet, think! There’s gotta be a way to turn the tables on her._ I tried to rake through my mind to conjure up a plan but my efforts were in vain. No matter what I do or how hard I tried to impede her progress, my foe keeps avoiding my attacks with no sign of stopping any time soon. “This is getting nowhere! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she knows my every move.” I gasped for air in a breathless manner as I slightly leaned on my wrench for support. I sucked in a few breaths in an attempt to regain my breath.

Thankfully, Clank comes to the rescue with our next course of action. “I thoroughly analysed our situation. The solution to our dilemma is the simplest, Ryan. I propose a sweeping kick is in order. This will cause Miss Robin to lose her balance, providing us the advantage and leaving her vulnerable to attack. Would you allow me to assault her for you?”

When I regained my composure, I grabbed the handle of my wrench and I flung it over my shoulder. I placed a white-gloved hand on my hips while a smug smirk stretched across my lips. “Nah, I got this, Clank.”

Putting his plan into action, I performed a sweeping kick, resulting in my adversary to fall to the cold, hard floor as her wrench flew from her grip in the process before it clattered to the ground further away from her. Before she had the chance to get up to her feet to retrieve her fallen weapon, I stopped her dead in her tracks by pointing my own wrench at her.

“Oh, no you don’t! Just where do you think you’re going? You’re not going anywhere!”

Forming a plan in my mind, I let myself gradually fall towards and on top of her before I temporarily discarded my wrench and I immediately clasped on to her hands.

“I have you now!”

Due to our current body positions, Robin found herself helplessly pinned while her back is lying against the floor, completely wide open for an attack. At the moment, Clank and I have the upper hand as my body loomed over her and my gloved hands still clasped on to hers.

“Try as you might! Escape is futile!”

As she continued to squirm beneath my weight in attempt to flee, it’s hard to make out if something is fired towards us since my emerald eyes were locked on to her chocolate-coloured eyes. Luckily for me, Clank alerted me of the impending attack.

“Ryan! Watch out! Bullet detected! Incoming projectile! Collision is imminent!” His anxious voice is enough to snap me out of my ‘glaring contest’ with the fair-haired mechanic. Judging by his tone of voice, I’m almost minutes away from being on the receiving end of a gunshot.

Since I’m too occupied with wrestling with Robin’s hands to prevent her from making tracks, these words are all I managed to blurt out. “Oh, crap!”

Upon hearing Clank’s alarmed cry, I quickly retrieved my OmniWrench from where I momentarily disposed of it and I executed a backward somersault and landed on the ground with one hand touching the surface of the floor before I rose up just in time to witness a black-haired woman rushing to her aid whilst a blonde, short-haired male did the same. According to the files Agent Black handed to me earlier, their physical appearances match with the photos of them attached to each of the folders. With this newfound knowledge, I soon learned the new strangers and soon-to-be new enemies are Mina and Elro respectively.

Speaking of the bullet, it sped past me at break-neck speed, narrowly grazing my fur. As I looked on through the transparent visor of my helmet, I noticed the barrel of Mina’s shotgun is smoking, indicating it is the source. Thankfully, my feline instincts and natural agility saved me from tight situations like this… not that I care to admit.

“Robin!” Mina exclaimed, frantically looking over her friend to see if any injuries are left anywhere on her body during the scuffle. “Are you okay? We got here as soon as we could! We heard a hell lot of clanging coming from this corridor.”

On the right side of Robin, Elro shakily pointed his sword at me in an attempt to protect his younger sister. “Get your filthy paws off of my Sunflower, kitty!”

“Ryan, I believe we have company.” Clank warned, confirming the presence of Mina and Elro.

“You don’t say. This battle is just getting started.” I gritted my teeth, clutching on to my OmniWrench tightly with both of my hands as I feel a growl emanating from the back of my throat coming on.

As we are locked in a staredown, both sides glowered at each other with hostility and waiting in anticipation for either of us determine our next line of defence or our next move with bated breath, neither of us is declining to back down without a fight as we prepare to enter round two. This skirmish is just only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have to end it there but this is all I can remember from the remnants of my dream. One of the hardest things about writing a dream log is trying to recall what happened exactly. Once you wake up from a dream, you won’t be able to remember it. This is a full-fledged, extended version of one of the dream log snippets I wrote exclusively for the Byte Zine. Think of it as a director’s cut of some sorts. If you want to read my snippets, you’ll have to wait until the upcoming issue of the Byte Zine is released. Who knows when it’s going to finally come out? 
> 
> Originally, I’m going to include the soldiers, Alistair and Hannibal, in the story but I removed them because I didn’t want the dialogue to drag on more than it should’ve, especially when the story is supposed to focus on Ratchet/Ryan Nebula, Clank and Robin. Alistair and Hannibal were going to say, “Go, Ry! Give that renegade slattern the ol’ one-two! Wrench her in the nuts!” and “Dude! She doesn’t have nuts!”, respectively. 
> 
> If you’re wondering why this story is a whole lot darker than my previous light-hearted fanfictions and why there is suddenly profanity out of nowhere, I implore you play Iconoclasts in order to understand the plot. Last year, I dubbed Iconoclasts as “the Ratchet & Clank of indie games” but there’s more to it than being essentially a 2D Ratchet & Clank game in terms of the narrative-driven story. All of the gameplay mechanics you recognise from the Ratchet & Clank series are placed in a 2D plane. In theory, it’s the 2D Ratchet & Clank game you never dreamed of wanting. Rad (yet another forthcoming indie 3D platformer developed by a team of college students) is to Sonic the Hedgehog/Rayman as Iconoclasts is to Ratchet & Clank. I highly recommend Iconoclasts to Ratchet & Clank fans yearning for a Ratchet & Clank-esque fix. Please excuse the unintended pun. 
> 
> If you want to know what I’ve got in store perhaps in the future, be sure to follow me on Twitter (xFlowerstarx or xCosmicStarx) for more updates.
> 
> In the meantime, please leave me feedback or constructive criticism and I’ll try to reply to them.


End file.
